


Médium interactif par numérisation d'information téléphonique

by perignonpink



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: Happy Birthday, Lee JungJae❤
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Médium interactif par numérisation d'information téléphonique

He felt so smothered by his company in France, why did he insist on taking him if he was just going to talk over him anyway and treat him like arm candy? It wasn't like he didn't have a brain in his head enough to talk, so if _he_ wasn't going to talk to him, Lee JungJae would just have to talk to somebody else.

Their first time in the hotel, JungJae had been impressed by the bellhop's efficiency, he'd _never_ had somebody else pay so much attention to him before. Showing him where to put his clothes, how he could call for room service, or how he could use the Minitel terminal attached to the phone with simplicity and ease. If it hadn't been for simple privacy's sake, it would have been _him_ that JungJae was seeking out, instead of a chat room filled with strangers that his manager couldn't see him talking with.

It was his birthday, and as such, he wanted attention for the simple fact that he had passed one age and moved onto another. He learned fast, and he was somewhat semi-fluent in the local language, enough to get by, but it was something more _foreign_ to the soil that had caught his roaming eye.

[Coréen à la recherche Coréen] Korean seeking Korean, it might have been enough on its own for the lonely young man to seek interest, but the adjoinging text was definitely something that made his heart race.

Dongsung namja. Homosexual male. Written in Hangul to weed out the fetishists and keep this between two people who were destined to meet. JungJae wanted it to be him.

[ _Bonjour_ ,] Using a mix of Korean and French, he hoped to feign the comfort of a local so as no to frighten off his potential  _beau_ , no matter if it were  _him_ who was frightened or not by this point by the sheer alien concept of 'hooking up', [I am Jay Lee] He knew enough that he figured this man, this  _homosexual_ man, may be born of French soil, wanting to keep up in earnest and using the name that had been given to him in order not to arouse suspicion, [Where do you live?]

[You're forward] If his long, large fingers hadn't been trembling before, they certainly were now, apprehension swallowed back in his throat as he hoped he hadn't said something wrong and pat his warm cheeks down with the still damp towel he had hanging about his shoulders from his earlier shower. He didn't want to be barged in on right now, hunching further over the terminal so as to block it should his manager push in with intent to snoop, [I'm Brian]

[You're Korean?]

[It's best not to be overly familiar], [Is this your first time?] JungJae felt only mildly foolish, he didn't think it would be so obvious but this Brian must have been familiar with the chat rooms.

[Is that going to be a problem?]

He'd been taught to respond with an indignant reaction, even by accident, what he'd learned not failing him in the face of this new adversity.

[It really isn't], [Are you married?] JungJae pat his cheeks again, hoping to cool them down from what was _obviously_ the effects of the hot water still lingering in his pores and not at all from the question he'd been asked.

[No] He hesitated after hitting the Enter key, having wanted to elaborate, to joke and flirt by pointing out that it was ridiculous, but he wondered if this was perhaps the common way it went?

[Girlfriend?]

[No] Again.

[Do you masturbate?] He hadn't been sure what he was getting into, this Brian's own assertion as to how forward he was seeming somewhat overshadowed now by just how blunt the stranger could be.

[Should I now?] JungJae _body_ was shaking now, bead of sweat trickling from his hairline and needing an impromptu dab with the towel before it reached further and wreaked havoc with his acne. He'd never hear the end of it if it did.

[You really haven't done this before] Did he think he was _lying_? JungJae couldn't understand the benefit, he was clearly young and unintegrated, why should he have pretended they had Minitel in South Korea? [You know, I'm so attracted to virgins] Of course, he hadn't been expecting something as strongly worded as this.

He was blanching slightly, cheeks still flushed and making his head hot and his thoughts dizzy. He hadn't realized this was what had been being asked of him, he hadn't realized that this was what he was _portraying_.

[What do you look like?] JungJae hadn't once thought to ask a similar question of his own, too excited at the prospect of a casual hook-up, of meeting up with a stranger in a foreign land for _sex_...He was too blinded by the thrill to think of if he should be questioning how attracted _he_ was on so little information. Luckily, he had the perfect descriptors in mind, having heard them over and over from the lips of his manager as he bragged or fussed about him.

[I'm about 180cm tall], [Slim, muscular build with great legs and swimmer's arms], [I have beautiful Oriental features with high cheekbones and-, he couldn't finish, at least not without a hefty swallow and another panicked check of the adjoining door between their rooms, [my penis is almost 15cm when it's erect]

[You are forward] If there'd been any time in between responses he might have felt uneasy, may even have quit while he was ahead and allowed the excitement to be his treat for the day and moved on. But 'Brian' was so responsive it was getting harder not to notice those fifteen centimeters beginning to swell in the modest wear of cloth boxers he'd deemed important to put on after his earlier shower.

[Does it feel good?] JungJae's one-handed typing was awkward but it was getting the job done. Continuing the fire of his mind that was fueling the heat of his body.

[Yes/i llike it so much] Typos didn't seem to matter, his young body in overdrive as he imagined an entirely different set of hands on him to his own...to his  _manager's_ , [what now.?]

[You know what now], [Tell me the color of it]

[It;s dark,,.so dark and red]

[Not that], [What comes out]

“ _YeongSoo_ -hyung.”

“Well, we're affectionate today, aren't we?” His manager laughed to the way in which he'd flung himself at him but JungJae could sense the lustful tone hidden underneath. He supposed he'd just become better and better at finding it, if he kept up his recent activities in order to research just how he might react. And just how he himself would, given the opportunity for an anonymous encounter to explore his sexuality.

Lee ByungHun sighed as he finished packing, once more sweeping the drawer with his hand before deeming his luggage complete enough to snap fastened. It wasn't always that he felt so accomplished for his language and literary degree, but this impromptu trip to  _ Nice _ had deemed it all the more worthy, when from the comfort of his hotel room, he could chat up a beautiful young man and make himself as giddy as he had been on  _ his _ first time too.


End file.
